This invention relates to an apparatus or the transversal welding and cutting of face-to-face arranged wrapper webs or wall portions of a wrapper hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,295 describes an apparatus which, within the framework of continuous package making, serves for bonding together oppositely located wall portions of a wrapper hose by means of a transversal weld seam. The apparatus has two oppositely rotating welding shoes which engage simultaneously and from opposite sides the above-mentioned wall portions and, as a result, provide a relatively wide weld seam which, subsequently, is severed by means of a cutting mechanism. Thus, in this manner there are obtained, from the original, relatively wide single weld seam, two relatively narrow weld seams which close off one package at its rear terminus and the successive package at its front terminus.
It is further known to design the welding shoes proper in such a manner that, by means of a knife and a counterface which are provided on the one and the other welding shoe, the weld seam is severed as it is formed. These devices which may be used for the welding and severing of parallel-arranged (face-to-face superposed) wrapper webs, dependent upon the particular web material, often do not operate in a satisfactory manner. In particular, in case of a very thin wrapper, difficulties arise which may result in an unsatisfactory product and/or in a breakdown of the packaging operation. Non-coated wrapper sheets made, for example, of synthetic material such as polyethylene, cannot be treated at all in the above-outlined manner.